


don't you think it's kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Happy Birthday Goro, Implied/Referenced Suicide, all the other pts are mentioned, yes some of my hcs are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute,That I try to escape the afterlife,That I try to get back in your arms alive.A fic about Goro's birthdays throughout the years.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	don't you think it's kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, first time actually writing a one-shot for this fandom (hooray !!) hopefully akechi isn't ooc in a way (my apologies if he is)
> 
> the lyrics for the title and summary is **arms tonite by mother mother** (please listen to their songs)

Goro Akechi, age 6

A young boy opened the front door to the apartment. It was dark, as the lights were shut off. He frowned, and walked deeper in the place. It was pretty small, and not many things filled the apartment. He made it over to the kitchen table, and took off his school bag, placing it on the chair beside him. As he searched the bag for his work book, the front door creaked open. This caused Goro’s head to shoot up, looking over. There standing at the door was a middle-aged woman with brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She currently had a bag in her hand, while the other one was holding the doorknob. The boy jumped up and rushed over to his mother, pulling her into a hug. “Mama!”

Goro’s mother smiled down at Goro, running a hand through his hair. “Hello, birthday boy. How was school today?”

“It was good! Everyone in my class sang the song to me.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Goro seemed to notice the bag his mother was holding, pointing towards it. She looked to where he was pointing, and a smile appeared on her face.

“I was paid extra today, so…” She wandered over to the kitchen table, placing the bag down. She reached into it to pull out… a cake. It was a plain chocolate cake, with ‘Happy 6th birthday’ written on top of it. Goro’s eyes sparkled while looking at it.

“Happy birthday, Goro.”

This was the last time he ever enjoyed his birthday.

Goro Akechi, age 7

The young boy came home later than he usually did. Dried tears rested on his face as he held his sore side. The apartment was darker than usual. Has it really got this late? And Mother would usually turn on the lights when she got home. He let out a whimper as he dropped off his bag near the front door and forced himself to head to the washroom. With each step he took the floorboards creaked, until he stopped in front of the washroom’s door. He lifted up his left hand towards the doorknob, and twisted it, slowing pushing against the door. 

Goro froze at the sight in front of him.

Goro Akechi, age 15

It was dark out already, making the apartment room a darker shade. It was mostly empty, the only things filling up the room was furniture. Goro sat in the middle of the apartment floor, staring at his hands. Today, he killed innocent souls, yet he didn't… feel anything. All that feeling of guilt and regret was gone once he stepped inside.

Today… was also the day his mother's suicide. The memory came to him easily, causing him to shut his eyes and wrap his arms around himself into a hug. He could hear whispers in the back of his mind as they blamed him for all the lives lost today. Saying if he never existed, then they would be alive. The whispers soon turned to screams, causing him to flinch. "...Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Goro yelled, standing up. His hands moved to cover his face. The voices… calm down, now whimpers in the back of his mind. Deep breaths, Goro. These are your imagination.

**"Imagine thinking these are real! Hahahaha."**

He jumped at the sudden voice, lowering his hands and looking around. "Am I…"

**"Hearing things? Haha, no."**

Ah. He sighed, and slowly made his way to his room. Each step he took, he felt like someone was touching him, _feeling him._ Their claws digging into his skin at their touch. The feeling stopped as they laid in his bed. He opened his mouth, but forced it shut, wrapped his arms around him. Who? Who was talking to him? Was this voice a part of his imagination, unless… this is a side effect from that…

**"Have you already forgotten, Goro? My, you are a funny one! I am thou, thou art I."**

His eyes widened at that line, the memory coming back to him. "...You are my persona, right? Loki was your name?"

**"You are a smart boy. Yes, I am Loki, your persona. It took me this long to be able to actually talk to you like this."**

A sharp pain appeared, causing him to close his eyes tightly, moving his hands towards his head. A headache came out of nowhere after his voice started to speak. He wrapped his legs closer towards his body. Maybe, the only way he could think of was sleeping the headache away.

 **"Did you seriously think it would be that easy? This pain will follow you the rest of your life. All you can do is get used to it, Goro."** The voice chuckled as the boy fell into a deep sleep, following into his dreams. 

Goro Akechi, age 19

Akira leaned against the counter in Leblanc. It was already into the evening of the day and most of that he has done is made coffee for a few customers. Now it was empty, leaving him to his thoughts.

If… Akechi was here, it would have been his birthday. The team would have gotten together and celebrated. It would have been a small party, but fun. Ryuji would surprise Goro with a shoving cake into his face as he enters the cafe. Yusuke would say this is inspiring for a painting, watching the scene. Futaba would have snapped a picture, chucklingo to herself, whispering this could be useful blackmail while Haru would ask Makoto if they do this at every party they have, causing her to laugh and explain. Ann and Sumi would have helped to clean the cake off his face, while smiling.

_Akechi could have been happy._

A hooded figure stepped into the cafe, causing Akira to snap out of thoughts, looking over. "Oh, I'm sorry, but the cafe…." He trailed off as the figure lowered his hood, running a gloved hand through his brown hair.

"My apologies. I can-!" Goro was cut off by a sudden hug from Akira, causing him to silently stare.

Akechi- no, Goro…. is alive.


End file.
